spiderridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sparkle
Sparkle is the princess of Arachna. She is youngest Spider Rider on the team and Prince Lumen 's little sister. Character Sparkle is often seen to be very happy, which makes everyone around her happy as well. Sparkle has a very cheery and bubbly personality, and she often giggles. Sparkle constantly gets into trouble, whether getting into a battle where she doesn't belong, exploring places she's not allowed, or sneaking out to follow the Spider Riders on a journey. Sparkle is a very adventurous and independent girl. Sparkle's spider Hotarla is also very young and the pair play games like hide-and-seek together often. Appearance Sparkle has orange-peach colored hair and purple eyes. Civilian Attire Spider Rider Armor Sky blue tights, white and navy blue top, pink, light pink skirt, white long boots, long right arm glove. History Aside from Lily and Mantid, Sparkle was the first person to learn of Hunter's arrival in the Inner World. She was the one who pointed out that Hunter might save, not destroy Arachna. She visited Hunter on the night just before his duel with Igneous and advised him to bond with Shadow and tell him that he needed him. While once protecting the Oracle Keys, Sparkle pummeled the Invectid Grasshop into submission. Sparkle later met Grasshop again at Fuushuwa while trying to find a way to follow the rest of the Spider Riders to Nuuma. Sparkle and Hotarla befriended him and the three worked together to find a way to get to Nuuma. After catching up to her brother and Igneous, who had been separated from Hunter and his group. Sparkle and Hotarla, explained to Lumen and Igneous that Grasshop had reformed and had been traveling with them. Not long after reuniting with her brother, Sparkle and the rest of her party save Grasshop were captured by the Invectid transport commander Scarab. Sparkle was at first confused, then disappointed in Grasshop's betrayal of their friendship. Sparkle's trust in Grasshop was later restored when he was injured trying to protect her and her brother. She, Hotarla along with Lumen and Igneous then fought and defeated the Invectid and his troops before starting off for Nuuma. Sparkle and her group then happened upon Buguese just as he had recaptured Aqune and had been about to finish off Hunter's group. During the siege of Castle Nuuma Sparkle and Hotarla stayed out of the battle upon the request of her "Uncle Hop". Not long after their return to Arachna. Sparkle and the other riders came to join Corona and Hunter at Darkling Fortress. When they arrived she listened as Hunter suggested negotiating with Invectids to the others. When Hunter decided that the proposal should be taken to Mantid directly. Sparkle was more than eager to go. While Lumen tried to force her to remain behind, luckily for Sparkle Ebony was able to convince him into allowing her to accompany them. With Grasshop as their guide. Sparkle and the other Spider Riders infiltrated the labyrinth, the only known way for humans to get into Invectid territory. Along the way Hunter and Shadow were separated from the others when a bridge crumbled beneath their feet. Upon meeting with Hunter again at the exit to the labyrinth, Sparkle also met the legendary hero Quake for the first time. Later Sparkle and Hotarla watched as the other Spider Riders attempted to fight Buguese in his new Battle Beetle, the Dark Opal. She also witnessed Dark Opal steal the last of Oracle's power from Hunter's two keys. After that Sparkle and the others were saved from the mind controlled Aqune do to the intervention of Buguese, removing Aqune's mask. Freeing Aqune and Portia from the Invectids. After Grasshop led the Spider Riders into Mantid's citadel, Sparkle offered to accompany him while he reunited with his family. Sparkle along with her brother then got to meet Grasshop's wife and children. Sparkle, along with everyone else was witness to the sudden appearance of the Spirit Oracle when she appeared to stop Hunter's final blow from finishing Mantid. With Mantid gone and the Inner World safe, Sparkle and Hotarla rode atop Ebony together as he and the others chased Hunter and Shadow. Powers Spider Rider Weapon Her weapon of choice is a yo yo-like bomber. Relationships Everyone, especially the Invectid, Grasshop, whom she nicknamed Uncle Hop. Hotarla, her spider is her very best friend. She has a crush on Hunter in the book series. Main article: Sparkle and Grasshop Family *Prince Lumen Friends *Uncle Hopp *Battle Spider Hotarla *Igneous *Hunter Steele *Corona *Magma *Quake *Battle Spider Shadow *Auntie Bee (Sparkle and Grasshop once helped her recover from injuries sustained to her wings) Notes *Sparkle was originally meant to be a boy. Original design sketches have her name written as "Prince Sparkle". Gallery Sparkle&Grasshop.gif Sparkle.PNG Book 3 - Princess Sparkle in Battle Mode.jpeg|Sparkle in Battle Mode in the books Book 2 - Princess Sparkle in Pedestrian Mode.jpeg|Sparkle in Pedestrian Mode in the books Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Spider Riders